Goku's Plan
by daftpunkress
Summary: Goku is acting weird, the kids are gone, the house is empty what could he possibly have planned for himself and chichi? Summary sucks :  contains lots of lemony goodness :


**A/N :** this takes place during the GT series. This was written for one of my fav authors Joy's Canvas!

**Disclaimer: **i don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT it and all the characters belong to their repective owners

Chichi sighed and looked around at the spotless kitchen. Not that it would stay as clean once the kids came home. At least she could dream couldn't she? Gohan would be a top student and Goten would follow in his brother's footsteps. She sighed again.

She would take a shower and then get dinner ready and then help with homework and tuck Goten in. Chichi smiled, that was the perfect ending to a busy day, getting to spend time with her husband and her two kids.

As she walked into the room she glanced at the small clock next to the bed. For a moment she panicked. It was late; she hadn't realized how late it actually was. The kids should be home by now; Goku should be home by now, where the hell were they?

If he took them to get ice cream before dinner she was going to kill him. He was always ruining their appetites with the sweet stuff, he knew how much she hated that. Chichi narrowed her eyes and thought of some kind of punishment that Goku would hate. Maybe the weeding in their garden? That sounded good. There was no way he'd be able to do it with his ki without destroying her crops. A smile replaced her frown and she began to take off her clothes.

Chichi took her time showering, enjoying the warm water and the foamy bubbles. When she finally stepped out, she felt refreshed and her skin had a lovely flush to it. She let down her long hair and combed her fingers through it. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Maybe she'd get it cut. Bulma had cut her hair and suggested that she do it too.

She would think about it, she liked her long hair although she always kept it in a bun. There was too much to do to just stand and admire herself in the mirror. Her figure hadn't changed much since she was a teen. Her breasts were fuller, her hips maybe a little bit rounder, but she still had that lean fighters physique even though she didn't fight anymore.

Chichi switched off the lights. The house was still silent. They weren't home yet? It was dark outside they should be starving by now, they should be home. Chichi pouted and went to the closet to get dressed. When Goku got home she would give him a good part of her mind. He knew how worried she got .

She was still in the closet when she heard the bedroom door open. Finally he was home. Without leaving the closet she started at him, "Goku, where have you been? You know how worried I get! You know Gohan and Goten have lots of studies to do. Honestly , I don't understand you Goku, do you want me to be mad?"

He didn't reply. "Goku? Goku I know you are out there" she said angrily dropping the shirt she was about to put on to march out of the closet to confront him. She stopped in her tracks as she found Goku sitting on top of the bed his piercing gold eyes on her. She froze unable to move. He smirked and his eyes travelled the length of her almost nude body. She had slipped on a pair of panties but that was all she had on. "Goku…" she said almost silently, "um where are the kids…?"

He didn't answer but his eyes focused on her round firm breasts , and solely on them. Chichi frowned and brought her arms up to cover them. "Where are the kids Goku? Stopped staring at my breasts. "She said getting her nerves back. It was always a little bit frightening to see Goku in full sayain-gin four form. His skin was still slick, maybe he had been training?

Goku frowned, "They are sleeping over at Vegeta and Bulma's tonight." Oh so he must've been sparring with Vegeta. Knowing them Vegeta must have refused and then they battled, each trying to one up the other and that's how he ended up super sayain-gin 4 and kid less.

"On a school night?" she was mad. "You know they have lots of homework!" Chichi frowned and turned to go into the closet to get dressed. She was not comfortable standing naked in front of him when she was mad. She needed all her clothes and maybe a broom.

He was there in an instant, blocking the entrance. A big tall wall of muscle and heat. "You say we never do anything together ,Chichi. Let's do something tonight." He had a smug looking smirk on his face and she frowned harder. He needed to stop hanging out with Vegeta. His rudeness was rubbing off on her poor sweet husband.

"Yes I had said that, but I didn't mean on a school night." She had said they didn't do much together, but homework was important too. She should have been more precise when saying that to him.

Chichi jumped, her thoughts interrupted as she felt something soft against her thigh. She looked down to see his tail wrapping itself around her leg, and then she realized just what exactly he wanted to do together. "I-I didn't mean that!" she said catching his eyes, "I meant like going to the movies.. or or going to the amusement park… I didn't mean that!"

Goku frowned slightly, " You look very sexy Chichi, with your hair down, and you know whenever I see you naked I want to do it. I can't go to the movies like this Chichi. Let's do it first and then we'll go to the movies.."

Was that logic he was trying to play on her? Chichi frowned, she didn't give him enough credit. When Goku wanted something he didn't give up, well neither did she. "That's not how it goes Goku, movies first, Sex after." She frowned as his tail loosened against her thigh " and I'm not doing it with you like that!"

His tail wrapped around her waist, "I think it will be fun to try it like this." He pulled her close to him his eyes focused on her soft skin, "I think, we should have sex first, maybe a movie afterwards if you can move."

Chichi gasped and tried to pull away, "Goku..what has gotten into you…you know that.."

Goku cut her off with a hard kiss against her lips. His tail pulled her closer to him, she could feel his hardness against her stomach, "This is not the time for arguing Chichi." He kissed her again his tongue tracing the fullness of her bottom lip. Chichi was shocked to say the least. Goku rarely initiated sex. It wasn't to say that now and then they didn't have a quickie unexpectedly while the kids were at school. He had never actually planned it. To get the house empty for the whole night, to get her good and angry. This just wasn't something Goku did.

"You're mad aren't you?" He said his lip just a breaths hair away from hers. She was mad, she was pissed. She didn't like things she couldn't control. She didn't like the circumstances, and she certainly didn't want to have sex with him in that form.

"Of course, I am…you know I am Goku, I just don't understand why you are doing this." Goku grinned and pressed her up against the wall. "Goku…no I don't want to do it this way.." Chichi said trying to push him off.

Goku didn't budge , he used one large hand to hold her hands pinned above her head. "Goku.. are you listening to me..?" he wasn't, he had the strangest look on his face. His eyes were dark and he licked his lips. "Goku..?" chichi managed to breath out.

with her arms still, he tilted her head up to give her a full passionate kiss on her lips. He suckled her bottom lip ever so slightly while his hand crept up the length of her thigh. His fingers were rough and calloused but gentle. Chichi pulled away from the kiss mid-way and stared at him. "Goku, this is not happening like this.." she said angrily struggling to get free.

He didn't say anything, instead Chichi gasped as she felt the softness of his tail wrap around her thigh and pulled them open. Goku was not listening to her and she panicked. She didn't like where this was going. "Just relax Chi" Goku said ripping her panties and throwing them to the floor.

"Relax? I can't …." He cut her off with another hard kiss. His lips met hers passionately. His tongue delved into her mouth, fully indulging in her sweetness. Chichi's head was swimming she couldn't concentrate when he was kissing her like that.

Goku nipped her lip lightly before he started placing small kisses along her cheeks and down her neck. He used his tongue to leave a trail of wetness from her pulse point at the base of her neck to the very tip of her large breast. Her nipples were pink and sensitive and burning for his touch. . Goku suckled it using his teeth to pull on it gently. " mmm that feels good Goku" she moaned as he switched to her other nipple and began to lick it roughly.

He used his other hand to bury between her legs. His fingers were rough and calloused but gentle as he searched for her sweet spot. He gently caressed her wetness, slowly torturing her body with pleasure. Chichi moaned her breathing hitching as he slipped two fingers into her.

"Goku…no…" she panted as he rubbed her clit roughly with his thumb while he mimicked what they were about to do with his fingers. "Goku…" Chichi breathed out and moved her hips against his. Goku continued to finger her, tracing ,memorizing every hot wet curve. Chichi was so caught up in the feel of his fingers and his lips that she didn't feel when his tail left her leg.

She gasped loudly when she felt it rub against her wetness. Goku continued to finger her but he used his tail to brush her sensitive clit. The sensation was too much and chichi instantly tried to close her legs. Goku kissed her again, trying to take her mind off of his invading appendage.

It didn't work. Her mind was racing, she felt his tongue in her mouth, felt the rough tips of his fingers rubbing her sensitive wet spot and the brush of soft hair between her legs. The combination of sensation was weird and exhilarating. She moaned against his lips.

"Goku.. it's too much…" she breathed out her eyes snapped shut her body giving in to the mounting pleasure, she convulsed ripples of orgasm spreading through her body. She continued to grind her hips against his fingers until she couldn't move and her body felt completely satisfied.

Goku chuckled, "you are so cute like that Chi," he said against her lips. He kissed her releasing her arms from above her head. She didn't open her eyes instead she languished against the wall her body feeling weak. Goku scooped her up and brought her over to the bed. He laid her there and chichi opened her eyes to see him removing his clothes.

The rest of his body was hairless except the lower part of his legs, his arms and his back. Chichi's breath caught as she saw his manhood. It was hard, and it looked so much bigger… Goku laughed " Are you afraid Chi?" he asked getting into bed with her.

"it's bigger…?" she wasn't sure, but it looked bigger and maybe thicker. Maybe it was the ss4 form… maybe she was just imaging it. But then again, Goku's body looked different and he was acting different. Goku pulled her onto him and kissed her.

"why don't you find out?" he asked licking her bottom lip. He smirked and chichi felt a surge of heat run straight to her center. He was so unbelievably sexy. The way he was looking at her at the moment, caused her heart to skip several beats. Goku interrupted her thoughts with another passionate kiss.

She moaned against his lip she could feel his tail running the course of her body, up her thighs against her back, between her legs. Her back arched and her eyes closed against the rush of sensation. " you're so wet Chi…mmm…" he said against her lips " I want to taste you…" he breathed out lifting her so she was sitting on his large chest.

"Goku.. what are.." Chichi let out a surprised shriek as he easily maneuvered her so she was straddling him reverse cowgirl. she then felt his tail wrap around her arms, pulling them behind her back. "Goku I don't understand…"she managed .

He pulled her body against him so that he could easily please her with his mouth. He used his tongue to trace the path of her wetness, suckling at her damp heated flesh. Chichi moaned unable to move as he lapped at her .

With one hand he guided his cock towards her lips, rubbing the tip against her lips seeking access. Chichi tried to shift away but she was essentially powerless. She licked the tip, running her tongue slowly over the baubles head tracing the soft lines and crevices of his cock.

Goku groaned against her wet opening his tongue plunging into her. He continued to lick her there, suckling her clit gently into his lips and then running his tongue over it rapidly. He steadied her hips when she tried to thrust backwards onto his lips.

Chichi couldn't concentrate on just daintily licking his cock. She had managed before to avoid it, but Goku found ways to get her to do it. This was one. She couldn't move her head or her arms, he was forcing her to suck him off. She began to suck him harder as she felt her own orgasm approaching. She could taste the salty taste of his pre-cum and continued to lick as she bobbed her head.

Goku nipped at her clit biting it gently running his teeth across the sensitive flesh. Chichi was panting against his cock, both their breaths were ragged and forced. Goku pulled on her hips burying his tongue inside her as his teeth grazed her clit. Chichi moaned loudly as she was pushed over the edge.

Goku tasted the rush of her juices and he came with her, carelessly thrusting his cock into her parted lips expending every bit of himself into her warm mouth. His body was overcome with pleasure and he groaned as the aftershocks continue to rock him.

They were both panting and sweaty. Goku released her and she fell back onto the bed her whole body shaking. She was breathing heavy and trying to catch her breath. Goku sat up and watched her for a moment taking in the beautiful flush of her skin, the round curves of her body. The way her hair fanned out against the bed. She was amazingly sexy.

Chichi looked up at him, her cheeks reddening under his gaze. She looked at his still hard manhood. "how many times do I have to tell you not to…not to …come in my mouth…?" she frowned. Goku usually remembered not to, but tonight he was not playing by her rules at all.

"I wanted to, so I did it." Goku said simply." I don't complain when I do it." He licked his lips slightly" I Enjoy the way you taste Chi" Chichi blushed harder, and looked away.

For a moment it was silent, then he pulled her into his arms so that she was straddling him. He entered her easily, slipping in to the hilt. Chichi let out a loud moan as he filled her. His body fit hers so completely.

"mm.. Chi.. your pussy feels so good…so hot.." Goku said as he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth to suck on it. Chichi couldn't speak, she was more than dumbfounded…Goku just didn't talk like that.

His tail wrapped around her just below her large breast and Goku ran his hands down over her back to knead the toned cheeks of her buttocks. He grabbed her not so gently and used it as leverage as he thrust up into her. Chichi moaned " AH Goku… " his cock felt so good inside her.

She ground her hips against his as he lifted her up and down. The friction and the sensation was unbelievable Goku shifted her against his hips angling himself differently to go deeper inside the wonderful heat. Chi chi's body tightened as he began to thrust faster, she wrapped her arms around him her fingers digging slightly into his hard muscled back as he continue to make love to her.

Goku kissed her passionately his breathing coming in haggard breaths as he tried to hold on to the pleasure that was rippling through his body. His tongue played with hers as he used one of his fingers to rub her over sensitized clit. " OH Goku… yes…" chichi moaned as she braced herself for her orgasm. Goku suckled at the base of her neck right at the pulse point, he licked it tenderly his hips thrusting harder and deeper into her. He felt her body contract around his cock and she moaned his name loudly. His body convulsed and his fangs buried into her neck, the taste of her sweet blood the way her body tightened the pain of her nails on his back all added up to a deep intoxicating climax that seemed to last forever. She was panting and half-heartedly grinding her weak body against his.

For long moments they stayed like that, chi chi's head rested against his shoulder, her arms still around him. Goku kept her cuddled against him, until both of their breathing had returned to normal. Chi chi's eyes opened she glanced down at herself and him, then she looked up at him, her eyes heavy.

"I don't like when you talk like that.." She said sternly, "I just don't know what's gotten into you." Chichi said lying back against his broad chest. Goku ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"I went easy on you." Goku stated against her ear, " All I wanted to do was to bury myself in you pussy when I got here. Regardless of what you would be doing"

"Goku!" Chichi gasped, pulling away to look into her husband's face. Yes it was him. His eyes were piercing yellow, but they were his eyes. His hair was longer but ultimately that was the only difference, but why was he acting like this?

"all I could think about was fucking you Chi, hearing you moan my name, watching you as you came. In this form, all I can think about is fucking you. I feel different like I'm me, but not entirely me." Goku Chuckled " your body is mine, and I want you to know that. That's what I feel like. Almost primal."

He fell back bringing her with him. He kissed her gently against her lips. Goku shifted so that they were lying on their sides with chi chi's head pressed against his chest. " Right now I want to fuck you again, but I know your body wouldn't be able to handle it. " HE Stroked her hair gently.

Chichi listened to all that he had to say and she thought that maybe she understood it now. It was the SS4 form that was making him act like that. Maybe the power that coursed through his veins in that form came from some primal part of him. After all sayaingins were part animals. It was instinct that was making him act like that?

"It's weird Chi, I feel more sayaingin than human when I'm like this." In fact he probably was. For a moment Chichi wondered what it would have been like if Goku hadn't been raised as a human, but as a sayaingin. It was a scary thought. She would miss her sweet, kind husband. He would be replaced by a man who probably essentially acted like Vegeta.

Goku sighed and she felt the hold of his tail disappear from her waist, and his body shrunk a little. She opened her eyes and looked up into his dark ones. He smiled down at her kissing her softly against her lips.

Chichi smiled back, "I love this Goku better." She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

Goku laughed and pulled her closer. He continued to caress her back gently as she drifted to sleep. He also liked this part of him better. Goku planted a small kiss on chichis brow before he too fell asleep.


End file.
